


Oct 23: Stalk

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, GTA 5 setting, Kidnapping, Los Santos, Stalker, Vagabond, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The streets of Los Santos are a dangerous place, full of shadows and killers, and those who stalk their prey!





	Oct 23: Stalk

Jeremy Dooley walked down the dark streets of Los Santos, huddling into his hoodie and trying not to think about how much of a dumbass decision it was to be out this late in the dangerous city's streets alone. Normally he'd be fine with the ten minute walk from the pizza joint he worked the graveyard shift at, but lately he'd been having an uneasy feeling, like he was being watched.

It all started a week before, Jeremy had just finished closing down the store and started the walk towards his rundown apartment he shared with Matt. The night wasn't too chilly but he wore his hoodie anyway. About three minutes into his walk he thought he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye to his left. He turned and looked but there was nothing there, a quick glance behind him showed nothing but the darkened alleys and dimly lit streets he'd just passed. Shrugging it off as nothing he continued on for another two minutes before the feeling that he was being watched creeped into him and he turned to look again, not seeing anything but nervous all the same. He'd run the rest of the way home that night.

Every night until tonight was the same, the feeling growing worse and worse and tonight was no exception. Jeremy swallowed nervously as he glanced behind him, swearing that he'd just seen a shadow dart into one of the alleys he'd just passed. Taking a shaky breath Jeremy continued, keeping his phone at the ready in case he needed to call for help, not like the LSPD would be of any help considering how corrupt they were. The unease grew worse and worse until Jeremy couldn't take it anymore and whirled around in anger.

"Look pal, I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm sick of this fucking cat and mouse game you're playing! Leave me the fuck alone!" he said loudly. Staring into the darkness, Jeremy glared as if willing the unknown stalker to appear and try something. When nothing happened he smirked.

"That's what I thought!" he grumbled and turned to head back to his apartment, crashing into a solid form and falling backwards with a surprised cry.

In front of him stood a tall man in black, a leather biker jacket with blue and silver on the shoulders the only color. He wore a black skull mask and stared down at Jeremy, the man staring back in fear as he soon realized who this was.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. The Vagabond, Los Santos' most dangerous criminal! The tall man seemed to smile wickedly as he took a step towards Jeremy.

With a squeak of fear, Jeremy scrambled to his feet and turned to run, only to feel a gloved hand grasp him by the collar and yank him back. A hand clamped over his mouth muffling his cries for help and he felt himself being dragged back into an alley. Jeremy fought back, kicking and punching but nothing broke the Vagabond's hold on him. The Vagabond spun his small victim around and slammed him against the brick wall of a building, covering his mouth again with one hand while pulling out a nasty looking skull knife with the other and flashing it in front of Jeremy's eyes. The lad froze, terror filling him and his eyes growing large.

"Shhh! Keep your trap shut or else I'll have to bleed you before I'm ready," the Vagabond hissed. Jeremy slowly nodded, too scared to do anything else. The Vagabond released his mouth and shoved him forward towards a black car hidden at the end of the alley. Vagabond shoved Jeremy hard and the smaller man crashed into the back of the vehicle. Jeremy let out a groan of pain.

"Hands!" Vagabond ordered sharply. Jeremy looked at him confused and then glanced down at his hands.

"Wha.." he started to ask.

"Quiet! Give me your hands!" Vagabond yelled causing Jeremy to jump.

Slowly Jeremy held out his hands, trembling in fear and whimpering. Vagabond grabbed Jeremy's hands and forced them together, Jeremy instinctually interlocking his fingers. Vagabond smiled as he opened the trunk behind Jeremy and pulled out a long, thick black ziptie. Jeremy's eyes widened and he whimpered as the criminal secured his hands together. Vagabond forced Jeremy to sit on the edge of the trunk and pointed a finger menacingly at him.

"Stay!" he ordered again. Jeremy managed to nod through his trembling as Vagabond reached into the trunk behind him. When he straightened Jeremy saw that he held two objects in his hands, objects that made Jeremy release a small sob and shake his head.

"Since I'm in a generous mood tonight I'll let you choose which I use," Vagabond said. Jeremy looked up at the man, shaking from fear as tears filled his eyes. One of the objects Vagabond held was a large red ballgag, the other a roll of duct tape. Jeremy shook his head.

"Please, don't do this," he cried quietly, gripping Vagabond by the front of his jacket. Vagabond stared at his crying victim for a moment.

"Fine." he said, causing Jeremy to look up at him with a slight hit of hope. "I'll choose for you!"

Vagabond tossed the ballgag back into the trunk and pulled the end of the tape away from the roll. Jeremy uttered a cry before the Vagabond plastered the tape over his mouth and wrapped it around his head several times, Jeremy's sobs muffled now. With a shove from his captor, Jeremy fell backwards into the trunk, Vagabond wrapping several layers of tape around the lad's ankles before shoving him fully into the trunk. He reached up and grasped the lid of the trunk and looked down at his prey. Jeremy had tears flowing down his cheeks and he was begging to be let go. Vagabond smiled behind his mask.

"Goodnight sweet prince, see you when you wake!" he said before slamming the trunk closed, Jeremy's muffled screams downed out as Vagabond stalked over to the drivers side door and got in, starting the engine and pulling out into the street, driving out into the dark Los Santos night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this but feel like it needs more let me know and I may add another part to it, maybe we'll find out what happens to poor Jeremy.


End file.
